Young Supernaturals
by Odysseus520
Summary: An homage to the BBC television series Being Human. 3 supernatural teenagers, Carly (the ghost), Ulysses (the vampire), and Ricardo (the werewolf) (all are blessed by God), are living in a human world and are making the most of their days, until they encounter the ones who made them who they are, and they become involved in a battle between the powers of Heaven and Hell.
1. Intro

**This story is an homage to the BBC television series Being Human. All known quotes and ideas regarding the series belong to the BBC.**

Young Supernaturals

Introduction

Everyone dies. Wait.. Let me rephrase that. Everyone deserves their desired death.

Carly was going to die peacefully in her sleep at a right old age. Well, that was her plan, but fate ran a different course and she was forced to watch the world go by without her. At least she was still surrounded by friends and family, but she was still separated from them as though by an unseen veil which kept her from them and them from her. That's the worst thing about being a ghost, the loneliness and the desire for companionship.

I was one of those who never saw death coming. I, too, was going to die peacefully of old age, but I didn't think that Death would smile and offer me something before taking me. For a vampire, death is never the end, but a new beginning, but like all things you get, there's a catch. For me, it was a hunger, one which could be so overwhelming that I could drag others into this world of the dead, even if it meant turning them into monsters too.

Then there are others like Ricardo. They are the ones who should have died. But only injured, they walk away from the plane crash, and what is the price they payed? They're scarred, transformed. They're monsters now too. Abominations, creatures seen in nightmares, the ancient Greek Lycanthrope.

So here we are, overlooked and forgotten, unnatural and supernatural. So what do we have left to look forward to? Maybe, if we deserve such a thing as mercy, we find each other...

**The story begins with the three characters' back stories in the first three chapters. Hope you like the upcoming story.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Fall

**This is an homage to the BBC television series Being Human. I forgot to mention that this story may make references to other horror films, such as The Grudge, Van Helsing, etc. If you notice these references, please not that I do not own any of them and that they belong to the films they correspond with.**

Chapter 1 - The Fall

It was Monday afternoon. The school day was over and we headed out to the bike rack, feeling triumphant after completing the college preparation exams. Things were looking up for us ever since we first met each other, hell even since our "accidents"; Carly is now able to be seen by other people and she can make herself corporeal when she wants to, I can suppress my blood thirst, remain in the sun, and eat human foods again, and Ricardo can already hide his cravings for meat and his heightened senses.

We decided to hang out at Carly's place for a while after school. She has always been good friend of mine ever since my Freshman year. We hung out a lot at the time, we still do but not as much as she is preparing for college. She lived on the second floor of her apartment, which is where we went. We all played video games and watched funny videos on YouTube.

A couple hours had passed, it started to get dark out. "We best head home soon," I said, "My mom's probably wondering where I am right now."

"Just tell call her and tell her that you'll be staying here and maybe going out to hunt some people with us," said Ricardo.

"Ha, very funny," I said to Ricardo, "Laugh it up while you can flea bag. My mom may know that I'm a vamp, but I only hunt people down when they deserve it. And even more, I don't have to hunt for one more night."

It's actually true. Our parents already know what we are. Carly's parents knew that she was a ghost about five days after she was buried because she appeared before them by accident. My parents had the displeasure of seeing me in my vampyric state, but they knew that, being the good guy that I am, I would only feast upon the blood of criminals or people who cause problems for others. Ricardo? I don't even want to know how his parents discovered the truth.

"He's right you know," Carly said to Ricardo, "But didn't your mom say it was alright for you to spend a night hanging out with us as long as you called her?"

"Yeah," I said as I pulled out my phone, "Alright." I dialed my house and my mom picked up. "Hey mom," I said, "I'm gonna hang out with Carly and Ricardo tonight. Is that alright?"

"Okay," my mom said, "But be careful. You don't want to be discovered."

"Yes, mom, I know," I said to her, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she said as she hung up.

"Well, she said that I can stay as long as I don't get discovered," I said as I put away my phone.

"Goodie-goodie," laughed Ricardo.

"Shut up hairball," I said angrily to him.

We were about to put on a horror movie, One Missed Call, when Carly suddenly felt something at the back of her mind. Someone had just entered her curse.

"Okay guys, I gotta go," said Carly, "Someone just entered my school. Gotta hunt them down."

"Well let us come with," said Ricardo, "We'd like to help out."

"Sure," I said, "Plus because we're already supernatural like you are, your curse won't affect us."

"Alright, let's go," she said as her clothing had transformed from her Japanese middle school uniform to emo black while keeping her red neckerchief.

Knowing that Carly, being a ghost, is a very swift being, I went vamp and increased my all of my physical capabilities (speed, strength, agility, and senses), and Ricardo, being that it wasn't the full moon yet, activated his werewolf half and increased his physical capabilities. When we sped off for her school, Carly turned herself into a "living shadow" and sped across the ground, I jumped into the air and flew so fast I looked like a blur, and Ricardo leaped from building to building at speeds close to mine and Carly's.

We arrived at her school in just a few seconds, being that it was only about a block away. We were at the entrance when Carly said to us, "Sneak in through the rear entrance, they'll be in the library."

"Alright," I said, "Let's go Ricky."

"Alright, dude," said Ricardo, "Let's go."

We zoomed around the corner and jumped in through an open window into one of the classrooms. It wasn't hard to find our way through the halls, plus our enhanced sense of hearing told us from the accelerated heart beats that we were coming close to Carly's victims.

Ricardo was the first to spot them, a couple of taggers who were going to graffiti the library interior. As soon as they entered, Carly showed up and gave us the signal to go inside. We swiftly, but quietly, followed the vandals into the library. They were spraying obscene graffiti all over the bookcase marked "Fiction" when I appeared behind them and said, "You shouldn't be here."

The first tagger, a man, turned around all of a sudden and said, "Well neither should you, so stay the hell out of our way."

"Or you'll what?" said Ricardo as he turned up right next to me.

The second tagger, a woman, turned around and held a gun to his face. "Or we'll cap your asses into next week," she said.

"That won't work on either of us," said Ricardo.

"You both are going to die tonight," I said to the two. I could tell they were getting nervous because I could see their circulatory systems and their hearts were beating faster.

That was when a sound of wet footsteps filled the room. We turned to the entrance, and Ricardo and I grinned as we watched Carly, appearing as a trail of bloody hand prints appearing out of nowhere on the floor, moving toward us, the vandals staring in fear. As the hand prints got closer, they moved faster and the sound of footsteps turned into running. Then there was a splattering thud as a bloody impact mark the size of someone's face appeared on the graffiti. The vandals jumped in fear and stared in horror at the blood on the bookcase.

Carly's arm then emerged from the bloody books and grabbed the man's face. He screamed in terror as Carly pulled him headfirst _into_ the blood on the bookcase. The woman screamed and attempted to make a break for it, but I sped quickly in front of her and kept her from leaving. She tried to shoot me, but I grabbed her arm and said in a whisper, "You don't understand. You have entered her realm, and for that, you must die to ease her pain."

"Get off me!" she yelled. I did let her go, but only because Carly was right behind her. When she turned around, she screamed in terror as Carly made eye contact with her. The woman screamed until her lungs were empty and collapsed, dead.

"That takes care of that," said Carly.

"What do you do about the corpse?" asked Ricardo.

"I usually take it to the dumpster just outside," said Carly, "After all, trash pick up is tomorrow."

We all laughed at that, and we helped her toss the woman's corpse in the dumpster. "I never asked you this," I said to Carly, "But how exactly did you die?"

"Might as well tell you while we're here," said Carly, "A sixth grade boy had a crush on me when I was in the eighth grade. His name was Tim and he kinda stalked me. When I found him following me he asked me if I could be his girlfriend, but I never really knew him, so I politely refused. He apparently didn't take it well, so during passing period, while I was heading downstairs to class, Tim pushed me over the third story railing. To me, the fall seemed to last forever, and it ended with my head cracking open on impact with the floor, killing me instantly."

"Oh, my God," I said, "Horrible way to go, but a quick way too."

"I guess," said Carly, "But he's the reason my curse haunts this place. I can't wait to get him back for what he did to me."

"He deserves to die," said Ricardo.

After that, we left and went back to Carly's place.

**Murdered by someone who wanted to be your boyfriend? Horrible. I personally hope Tim will get what's coming to him. Whose back story will come next? Find out later on...**


	3. Chapter 2 - Sanguinem

**I said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't own any ideas regarding Being Human, The Grudge, Van Helsing, etc.**

Chapter 2 - Sanguinem

The day after Carly's hunt, things were kinda quiet. Though I am dead (and to dead people time moves quickly), time went by rather slowly. I was thinking about Carly before her death and how she would finally get her revenge. But none of that got in the way of my classwork.

Everything went by as usual, me and Carly studying for our homework and tests, and Ricardo slacking off and playing video games on his Nintendo DS. It was during 3rd Period when I heard something, a loud boom. "Did you hear that?" I said to the others.

"Hear what, Ulysses?" asked Carly.

"A gunshot," I said.

The school suddenly went into lock-down. Someone with a gun had broken into the school. Everyone ducked in cover, except for us. We slipped out of the room while no one was looking. I could hear the heartbeats of the guy who had infiltrated the school, not only could I hear his heart, but I could also smell his blood. It was time for me to feed.

"Okay, Ulysses, why are we doing this?" asked Ricardo as we were heading in the direction of the guy.

"It's my turn to hunt this time," I said as my eyes went red and my fangs extended.

"Hope it's not a girl Edward," laughed Ricardo.

"DON'T CALL ME EDWARD!" I growled at the werewolf, "I am not a friggin' glittering vampire from 'Twilight'!"

I had hated Ricardo calling me Edward from the "Twilight" saga. **(Note: I honestly don't have anything against "Twilight".)**

I continued following the smell and sound of the guy's heart until I found him in the science wing of the school.

Using my vampire speed, I zoomed right in front of him and yelled, "Hold it!"

The guy jumped in fear and held his gun to my face saying, "Alright kid. You're coming with me!"

"I think not," I said to him, "You're coming with me." I started walking toward him.

"Take another step," he said, "And your brains are a Jackson Polloc painting!"

"You really think that's gonna work?" I asked him.

He shot me in the head, I acted as though I died from the gunshot, but after a few seconds, to the man's horror, I got back up off the floor and the bullet wound healed almost instantly. "You can't kill me," I said to him. He pulled out his knife and stabbed me in the neck, but I was still standing and even with the knife in my throat, I managed to choke out the words, "_I'm already dead._" The man let go of the knife and stumbled back staring at me in complete terror. As I pulled out the knife and healed, he broke into a run. Carly, using her cursed power, appeared in front of him, rising out of a puddle of blood which appeared on the floor out of nowhere.

He stumbled back in fear and turned around to see me right behind him. He pulled a jar out of his coat and broke it on my face. The substance inside burned and ate away my flesh, the pain was unbelievable. Ricardo lunged out of nowhere and tackled the man, but was thrown off and as he ran he smacked Carly out of the way. He was just about to exit the science wing when I grabbed him and turned him to face me. He screamed in terror when he saw my face, three quarters of it eaten off by the acid and healing before his eyes.

"You can't go until I say you can go!" I yelled as my face healed all the way, "And I say you can go WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" I threw him across the science wing up to the second floor where he hit the wall just above the door. He attempted to go through the door before I grabbed him and smashed his head through both windows of the doors. Finally I dropped him and sunk my fangs into his jugular vein and sucked him dry, making sure that he would never be revived as a vampire. "Now to dispose of the body," I said.

"I'll take care of it," said Carly as she rose out of another puddle of blood on the floor, "After all he deserves to be sent to the realm of the dead for smacking me in the face." She grabbed him by his arms and pulled him into the blood on the floor until all that remained was the blood. She then crawled back out and made the blood puddles disappear.

"Wait a minute," I said realizing something, "We can't tell them to call off the lock-down looking like this."

"You're right," said Ricardo, "If we look like we survived that guy without a scratch, we'll probably be found out."

"I can make injuries appear on people as well," said Carly, "I'll make it look like Ulysses was shot in the leg, and Ricardo, I'll make it look like he was stabbed in the chest area just above his heart."

"Alright Carly, do it, and don't forget to do yourself," I said.

Carly nodded and took on her ghost form and made cuts and bullet wounds appear on us, she already had the blood on her face, so she made it look as though she was hit in the head with a lead pipe. We made our way to the office, making it look like we were limping and stumbling, and we told them to call off the lock-down because we beat the guy senseless with his own weapons forcing him to run off. Because of our "injuries" they sent us home early and gave us a few days off to recover from them.

We went to my place, still pretending to be suffering from severe injuries. When we got inside, we all had a laugh about the whole thing. "They freaking bought it!" I laughed, "That was incredible Carly!"

"Hey, I thought it wouldn't work, but it did," she laughed, "And I got us a week off of school."

"Way to go, Carly," laughed Ricardo, "I now honor you."

"Yeah, sure you do Jacob," said Carly.

"Screw you," said Ricardo subtly. He also hated being referred to as Jacob, the werewolf, from the "Twilight" saga.

"No thanks," laughed Carly.

"So, don't mind me asking, but how did you become a vampire, Ulysses?" asked Ricardo.

"It was about two years ago when it happened," I said, "In my freshman year I was looking for girls that I liked. Unfortunately, my autism was a major problem for me. I could never talk right to girls because I always got nervous and started stuttering. Apparently there was a girl who liked me, her name was Angela and she always dressed in black. I think she was an emo girl because her hair was also in that style. She came onto me, and I kinda didn't know what to think. She asked me to go out with her, and I don't know if it was just me, or something about her which compelled me to do so, but I said yes and we started dating. We started our hang-outs at the school, and then I started visiting her. It was during her birthday party that I met you, Carly, and at the time I never knew you were a ghost."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," she said, "And you were about to make out when I suddenly stopped you?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "Anyway, it was after you left that things went haywire. After you had gone, we started making out, and that was when she bit me. I found out then that she was a vampire, so I shoved her off of me and I ran out of her house. I felt sick, started getting headaches and nausea, my vision was blurring up despite me still wearing my glasses, and I couldn't think straight at all. Despite me feeling as sick as I was, I managed to get home and collapsed on my bed. In the morning I was still tired and my eyes were terribly sensitive to sunlight. As hungry as I was, I couldn't eat normal food because it made me sick. My parents knew what was wrong with me because I told them and showed them the punctures in my neck. I was forced to hunt at night and I was sure to suck my victims dry so that they would never be revived as vampires. I felt terrible doing this, I was becoming a monster. Then there was a stick up at the Circle K and I seized my chance to be a hero, so I killed the guy and feasted upon him. The next day, I found that because of my deed, I was able to stay in sunlight and I could eat human food once again, but I still needed to feed on human blood, so as long as I feasted upon the blood of the wicked, I remained a blessed vampire, on the side of God."

"I see," said Carly grimly.

"I now search for Angela," I said, "And I know that she has a heart somewhere inside her, because someday I'm going to pierce it with the sharpest stake I can get my hands on."

"I hope you do," said Ricardo.

The rest of the day we continued talking about other things, usual stuff like how we will go on while others die. It was kinda depressing, but we did discuss the ups and downs of it all.

**Bitten by an ex-girlfriend. Terrible way to go. I hope Ulysses gets his revenge on Angela. Let's see what will happen next, shall we?**


	4. Chapter 3 - Moonlight

**I don't own any quotes, actions, or scenes regarding Being Human, or any supernatural films in general.**

Chapter 3 - Moonlight

During the week we had off, we enjoyed the cool autumn weather. Halloween was coming close. I was sending emails to my teachers asking for my make up work when I took a look at my calender. Tomorrow was Halloween, and on Halloween was the full moon. I got on facebook and got on chat with Ricardo and Carly.

"Hey Ricky," I wrote in the chat box, "You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Yeah," texted Ricardo, "Tomorrow's Halloween."

"Yeah," I texted, "But tomorrow's also your time of the month."

"Screw you asshole," he texted.

"It's true," texted Carly, "What are you gonna do? You can't go out in the open because you'll kill someone."

"Please, I've gone out in the open hundreds of times," texted Ricardo.

"But this is different Ricardo," I texted, "If you do this out in the open, you'll kill someone or turn them into a werewolf too."

"Alright, we'll find some derelict location," said Ricardo, "There are some near my place. I'll see you guys soon."

"See ya tomorrow," texted Carly.

I logged off of facebook and went to look up derelict places around town. We had to find an abandoned place for Ricardo's transformation so that he wouldn't kill someone or make them into a werewolf.

The following day, Carly told us that we could use her school for the transformation since we are all supernatural and immune to her curse. We went about our daily routines as usual, and in the middle of the day, Carly told us that the best place for Ricardo to transform would be in the school basement since the walls were solid cement reinforced with steel. Ricardo got everything ready, packing extra clothes and a couple painkiller pills (he told me once before that his transformations were incredibly painful), and he met up with us at Carly's house.

"Is everything set?" I asked as soon as Ricardo got here.

"Pretty much," said Ricardo, "I've got an extra pair of clothes and the painkillers."

"All that's needed is the isolation room," said Carly, "Let's get going. The moon is coming up in about 10 minutes."

We all headed out and ran toward Carly's school as the sun began to set. She unlocked all of the doors for us as we headed toward the basement staircase. As soon as we went through the basement door, Ricardo took the painkillers and handed me his glasses.

"Alright, it's better that you guys get outta here," said Ricardo, "Don't want to cause any injuries or death." Ricardo knew very well that the bite of a werewolf could kill a vampire, even one that is blessed.

"What about Carly?" I asked, "With her curse, Carly practically _is_ the school, including the basement."

Ricardo didn't answer except for a grunt of pain. The transformation was happening. "Just get outta here!" he yelled as his chest began to hurt.

I ran out of the room and bolted the door. Ricardo was screaming in pain as his bones cracked and morphed. Carly stayed inside and saw the whole thing. It was when his screaming turned into howls and roars that Carly passed straight through the bolted door to my side. "I do not want to know what I just saw," she told me. I wouldn't have wanted to either. We heard the rampage of the wolf inside all through the night until morning.

When we opened the basement door, we could not believe our eyes; Ricardo's other half had destroyed almost everything in the basement. Ricardo himself was asleep with his shirt torn to shreds and his shorts tattered from the transformation.

We brought Ricardo's spare clothes into the room for him to change after he woke up. He woke up a little while after 8:00.

"Morning guys," he said as he stretched his arms, but after he did so, he saw the damage he did to the basement. "Oh, my god!" he exclaimed, "Looks like my other half was completely pissed off."

"Believe me, he was," said Carly.

As Ricardo put on his other shirt he said, "I've got to find another way to do this thing without ruining any more clothes."

"Why don't you just wear gym shorts which can still match the width of your werewolf half without the shirt?" I asked, "It will be easier that way and you won't have any problems with your clothes being torn."

"Good idea," said Ricardo as he put on his spare clothes.

After we exited the basement Ricardo threw away the ruined clothes and began walking to my house with us.

"How did it happen to you?" I asked, "You becoming a werewolf?"

"Happened a few years ago, before I started freshman year in school," said Ricardo, "I went on a camping trip with a couple friends. It was a wooded area that we set up camp. The first night there, we sat by the fire and told stories to each other. The second night was when it happened. We had heard some rustling outside the tent. The two dumb-asses headed outside to see what it was. They were mauled by the werewolf. I saw them from inside getting torn to pieces. The wolf then pounced the tent with me inside and, unable to maul me like it did the others, it drove its fangs through the polyester and into my chest. I ran out of the tent and while the thing was wrapped in the tent's polyester drove a thick and sharpened tree branch through its back. I was losing a lot of blood and fading fast, but managed to call 911 to get me to the E.R. Then during my first month, I started developing the symptoms of being a werewolf, the cravings for meat, the heightened senses, enhanced strength and agility. At first I thought my work out classes were finally paying off, but during my first full moon, I discovered the truth. I also had some control over my werewolf half, so I used the power I was given for the greater good, hunting down the guilty and deserving."

"Sounds like you were destined to be a werewolf," I said.

"Maybe," said Ricardo, "Often I wish I could go back to being human."

"Technically you still are human," said Carly, "You're more human than any of us."

Ricardo smiled and we continued walking to my house.

**That concludes the back story chapters. Now the REAL story begins!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Creators

**I own nothing except the main characters.**

Chapter 4 - The Creators

We had just gotten back to school from our "incident" involving the lock down at the school. Everything was going along swimmingly, until today.

While we got ready for school after staying the night at my place, we were thinking of what we would tell the other students as an explanation as to why we hadn't showed up the past week. The same thing worked with the staff, so we decided we tell them what we told the staff. We were en route to the school when a black car drove past us.

"There's something not right about that car," said Carly right as it passed by.

"I felt it too," I said, "It felt like something dark." We weren't lying either. We felt some kind of dark aura pass by us as the car went by at the same time.

"Ugh! God!" said Ricardo as he covered his face, "Where is that stench coming from?"

Ricardo was right. The exhaust from that car smelt worse than normal. Its odor was that of brimstone.

"I think we're gonna have company," said Carly, "Because that car is heading for the school."

Carly wasn't mistaken. The car had driven into the school parking lot when we got there. When we walked onto the campus however, we couldn't feel that aura anymore, and the smell of hellfire had gone. We looked at the car, but it was empty except for an ornament hanging from the inside mirror... It was an upside down rosary.

"We may have unwanted visitors in this school," I said, "Look at that ornament."

Carly and Ricardo looked inside and saw the upside down cross. They clutched their own crosses as did I.

"Minions of the Devil," said Ricardo.

"They aren't demons though," said Carly as she felt the residual dark energy on the car, "There were three in here. One is a vampire, one is a werewolf, and the last one is an immortal."

"Right you are," came a sinister voice from behind us.

We turned around and saw them, the ones who made us what we are. My ex-girlfriend, Angela, the vampire, Matthew, the werewolf and Ricardo's old friend, and Tim, Carly's murderer and an immortal. We could tell that they were the minions of the Devil, because they had a dark aura about them and they each had some characteristics of their true selves about them, even Tim who looked as he normally did except for a touch of red in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," I said, "Get out of the human realm!"

"Why don't you go to hell God boy?" said Tim rudely.

"Hey, Tim, play nicely," said Angela, "That's my ex you're talking to." She turned to me. "Haven't seen you in a while," she said, "How long has it been? 1, 2 years?"

"I've been avoiding hell's bitches ever since you attacked me two years ago," I told her, "And I want nothing to do with you, so go back to hell, bitch, and leave the living and the blessed alone!"

"And miss the fun?" said Matthew, "I don't think so. We're staying, so like it, or we'll take you to hell with us."

"Been there, done that, regretted it," said Ricardo, "I also regret meeting you you selfish son of a bitch."

"Hey, whatever happened to our good friendship?" asked Matthew.

"I never realized you were a devil's bitch until the last time we met," said Ricardo, "I can smell the filth coming off of you even now."

"You're probably confusing my smell with hers," said Matt pointing at Carly, "She smells strongly of blood and death itself."

"You're lucky my curse won't affect you wolfie," said Carly, "Because if it did, I would drag you to the realm of the dead and have the big guy burn your soul to nothing."

"Hey, talk to him like that, and I'll drag you to hell myself," threatened Tim.

"Like how you killed me?" said Carly. She was really mad now. She took one step towards Tim and the flowers on the tree we were next to started dying. "When I find your talisman, I will obliterate it and curse you to walk the realm of the dead for all eternity."

"Oh, I'm so scared," teased Tim, "The psycho ghost bitch is coming to kill me."

He never knew what hit him because I punched him in the face so hard he smashed his spine into a nearby stool, but he got up and his spine was healing before my eyes. "Say that to Carly again," I threatened, "Go on. Say it you little shit! SAY IT!"

"Attack him, and my fangs will find you God boy," said Matthew as his eyes went yellow.

I grabbed his forehead before he could move and I started praying. His head started to smoke and he began screaming. I removed my hand from him and said, "God is on our side. Satan will never be as powerful as the Lord himself. Hence, we are still five steps ahead of you and always will be."

"One day, the skies will bleed, the dark lord will rise again," said Angela.

We turned to leave. Before the first period bell rang I said to them, "Pray that you never see us again," and we left for first period class just before the bell rang.

"They don't understand anything," said Tim.

"They don't understand that the dark lord is regaining his former strength," said Matthew.

"They don't yet realize that if they die, we will aid the dark lord in retaking the heavens and put an end to this pathetic human race," said Angela.

They got back in their car and drove off, leaving trails of hellfire behind.

**Okay, things have just gotten serious. Our supernatural friends have just encountered the devil's minions who made them into what they are. Things are about to get real ugly real fast.**


End file.
